


Hold Me Down And Hold Me Up

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Femdom, Gags, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harley,” growls Karkat, “what are you <em>doing</em>”</p><p>You try to hold back your irritation. No, wait, that’s not right. There’s no ‘holding back’ to be had here, you try to hide your irritation. You don’t know what his damage is today, but you’re pretty sure that all the powers of heaven and hell couldn’t stop him from being an <em>asshole.</em></p><p>Lucky for him, despite that (because of that?), unmitigated assholery doesn’t seem to diminish his sex appeal. Somehow. Ugh, that’s being uncharitable. You three have been together long enough to know that sometimes fights happen. Not the first time you’ll have bounced back from being angry at each other. But usually when he’s doing this kind of thing, your first reaction isn’t to start listing off all the <em>better</em> things Karkat could be doing with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down And Hold Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HexMeridian (myrainbowshoelaces)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrainbowshoelaces/gifts).



                “Harley,” growls Karkat, “what are you _doing_?”

                You try to hold back your irritation. No, wait, that’s not right. There’s no ‘holding back’ to be had here, you try to _hide_ your irritation. You don’t know what his damage is today, but you’re pretty sure that all the powers of heaven and hell couldn’t stop him from being an _asshole_.

                Lucky for him, despite that (because of that?), unmitigated assholery doesn’t seem to diminish his sex appeal. _Somehow_. Ugh, that’s being uncharitable. You three have been together long enough to know that sometimes fights happen. Not the first time you’ll have bounced back from being angry at each other. But usually when he’s doing this kind of thing, your first reaction isn’t to start listing off all the _better_ things Karkat could be doing with his mouth.

                So, he’s possibly the most annoying person ever born in this or any other universe. And you’re still trying to make out with him. Go figure. And see, _trying_ is an important word here, because see, not to be vain, but let’s be vain. You’re an attractive piece of booty. A fine trophy booty, fit to grace the bed of the queen herself. And you’re _pretty darn good_ at sexy activities. At least that’s what _certain_ persons in this room have told you, many times, very loudly. Also you have your arms wrapped around Karkat’s neck, indicating, without being so dreadfully gauche as to say it out loud, that you’d like to stay where you are (kissing him), _thank you very much_.

                And yet. That doesn’t stop Karkat from shoving you away (again), so he can snap, “ _Harley_.”

                You know some of your annoyance has to be showing through by now. And you are hurt—nay, _wounded_ —that your adoring, awful partner hasn’t so much as noticed. You don’t even know what his problem is with Jade. She’s only sitting at the other end of Karkat’s bed, watching the two of you. Just sitting. Just watching. On the one hand, she’s _allowed_ to do that. Obviously. Karkat should know that by now. He _does_ know it. On the other hand, you also quietly agree with him, but only as long as Karkat doesn’t actually think you’re on his side. Come on Jade, either join in or head out, or at least clear up the bed so other people can get some use out of it.

                And on the third hand, you have to admire her ability to spin Karkat up by doing absolutely nothing at all.

                You don’t even get to try kissing Karkat again before he, _again_ , snarls, “ _Harley—”_

She stands abruptly, and yes, fine, leave, and you and Karkat can get back to making this sexy train wreck happen. Or hey, maybe you can have a nice flounce too, and you can go to your own room and definitely not sulk (you’re totally sulking).

                But Jade stops, standing over you and Karkat. She watches you two for a long moment, and says, “I don’t like the way you’re saying that.”

                Karkat sneers up at her and says, “What, your _name_?” You can feel his claws flexing against your thigh.

                And because you’re an idiot, you can’t resist adding, “Yeah, it’s just your name, _Harley._ ”

                “Right,” Jade says. She grabs Karkat by the horn and tilts his head back until his throat is bared to her. You can see him swallow. His claws aren’t flexing against your thigh so much as they’re flexing _in_ your thigh, fucking _ow_. “I think for the rest of the night, you’re going to address me as _sir_.”

                Karkat tries to hold out, but… come on. This is absolutely not a fight he’s going to win. Eventually he mutters “Fine.”

                Jade shoves his head back a little further. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

                “Fine… _sir_.”

                And then she turns her glare on you and hahaaa, _fuck,_ all the blood in your head rushes straight to your cock. You bow your head. “Yes, sir.”

                She smiles, a tight little smile that makes you shiver all over. “Good.” She drops Karkat’s horn and takes a step back from the bed. “I want you both naked. On the floor, on your knees.”

                You say, “Yes, sir,” and elbow Karkat in the side until he repeats it after you.

                He does his best to give you some nasty looks as you both get up and start stripping down. But you’re pretty sure it will piss him off extra if you ignore him, so… you ignore him. Your attention is more on Jade. She’s rummaging around under the bed, where Karkat keeps his box of sex toys. Because seriously? Just telling you to get naked? Come on, sloppy makeouts where everyone is trying to undress everyone else without being able to see what they’re doing is the best part. And how else are you supposed to leave clothing scattered all over each other’s rooms, to be humorously discovered at a later date?

                So, just for the hell of it, you make a point of pitching your clothing all down the far side of Karkat’s bed. He tries elbowing you in the side (you ignore him) as you toss your shirt, pants, and socks. And then you turn to him and make eye contact as you slowly, deliberately lob your underwear across his bed. You wait until he’s _just_ about to forget the rules and say something—and then you put your finger to your lips and roll your eyes so condescendingly you think you might have sprained something.

                Ha, you think he’s just about ready to bite you, but—Jade is getting up and turning around, so you go right to your knees. Karkat’s a beat behind you, but by the time Jade is looking at you, you’re kneeling down, facing her, your head bent. You’ve even got your hands crossed behind your back. You’re just a perfect little angel, going above and beyond your orders. Right? Yeah, you don’t think Jade’s buying it either.

                But she doesn’t call you out on it. She doesn’t call out Karkat for being slow either. She just says, “Stay,” and steps around to walk behind the two of you. You kind of wish you’d been less enthusiastic about playing the role of the good little sub, because now you can’t see what she’s _holding_. You can’t tell what she’s doing, and you keep waiting and waiting for her to touch you, but it never happens. You’ve just about convinced yourself she’s going to go for Karkat first when her hand lands on your shoulder instead, and you just about jump out of your skin.

                And _rude_ , she doesn’t take the time to soothe you and your delicate maiden’s constitution before moving along. Not even an offer of smelling salts. But hey, it feels like today you’re totally getting tied up, so you know what? You’ll take it.

                Though—Jade seems to have missed a wrist there. Yep. Mhmm. She’s tying your wrists to your ankles, but you’ve definitely only got one singular wrist in the mix there. You keep waiting for her to notice the mistake or snag the second wrist, or _something_ , but she just keeps moving right along. She ties off your rope and turns to Karkat. Okay, you’re kind of at a loss here. You’re not sure whether to just go ahead and use this hand that has been graciously gifted to you by the rope bondage gods, or whether to keep it crossed behind your back and pretend Jade never made a mistake at all. You tell a lie, you’re totally going to use that hand, but only when it’s most disruptive and/or funny. But seriously, she must have noticed that she missed it… right?

                You do sneak a glance out of the corner of your eye to see how she’s tying up Karkat. And hey, _unfair_ , while she’s doing whatever to his wrists, she also totally puts a loop of rope around his neck. Why does he get that while you’re stuck with whoops-I-totally-missed-an-entire-limb bondage?

                When she’s done, she steps around to stand in front of you again. You very unsubtly let your free hand dangle at your side. Hello, hi there, forget anything? Anything at all?

                But Jade just nods and says, “Now, I want the two of you to face each other.”

                And hey, what? Karkat doesn’t have a problem at all, because surprise, turns out _his_ ankles are completely fucking free. And does he decide to act like a decent person and come around in front of you because he _can_ do that? No, no he does not. He just turns to face your side and waits with the most annoyingly smug expression in the history of smug expressions while you do your best to shuffle in an awkward circle.

                All worth it, though, because once you finally manage to face him, Jade gives you a pat on the head and says, “Good job.” You’re like… ninety percent sure she only did it to piss off Karkat, but you know what? It’s totally worth it just for the look on his face. Also your dick is now poking him in the thigh, leaving little smudges of pre on his leg. Countdown to how long before he decides to complain about it? His bulge isn’t even peeking out yet, because trolls take for-fucking-ever to get revved up. You quietly bet yourself that you can manage to get off before Karkat’s even fully unsheathed.

                But—augh, Jade’s totally ahead of you, because she takes one look at your face and says, “Dave, you can’t come until Karkat does.”

                “Ja— _sir—_ ”

                She holds up a hand to cut you off. You manage to shut your mouth, though you keep quietly seething. And Karkat is _sniggering_. You can hear it in the little puffs of air, you can feel it where his knees bump up against yours. He _knows_ just how long it takes for anyone to get him off, and usually he’s all embarrassed and apologetic over it. Not today, apparently. _Thanks, buddy_.

                Jade turns again, rummaging under the bed for a moment, before she comes up with a vibrator. You reach out to take it, and—she completely ignores you. You are wounded, _wounded_ you say.

                She rolls her eyes. “It’s a two handed vibe, Dave. _Two_ hands.” Which, okay, yes, fine, maybe you’d have trouble working the dial and the bullet together, but come on— “You’ve got a free hand of your own. I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it work.”

                Wow, really feeling the love tonight. Thanks, Jade. You can hear the vibrator start buzzing as you turn back to Karkat, but nope, you’re totally ignoring Jade. That is definitely how this evening is going to go. You wedge your hand between Karkat’s legs—his thighs are still tight together even though there’s nothing keeping him that way, because Karkat is an _ass_ —and press your palm against his nook and sheath.

                And nothing much happens, because that’s the way Karkat works. You grind your hand against him, rhythmic pressure from the heel of your hand to your fingers, sheath to nook. You can feel just the very beginnings of dampness when you slide your fingers between his nook lips. You try to shift your weight back a little, so your wrist isn’t bumping up against your cock every time you move. It’s already going to be hard enough to hold out without throwing any extra stimulation in the mix, thanks. Not that it does you much good, you can’t lean back far enough without putting enough strain on your shoulder that you can’t hold that position for more than a few seconds. And then it’s right back to rubbing your wrist against your boner. _Fuck_.

                Karkat notices, too. “Having trouble?”

                Fucking asshole, trying to sound all sweet, like you can’t see the way he’s smirking. “No,” you lie. You try to shuffle backwards, just a few inches, just _one_ inch—but he follows you. And gets even closer than he was before, _goddammit_.

                He sighs, and you don’t know who he thinks he’s fooling, because you know he’s a jerk, _Karkat_ knows he’s a jerk, and Jade _definitely_ knows he’s a jerk. “Come on, Dave. If this is all you can manage, I don’t know if I’ll _ever_ come for you.”

                Okay, _fine_. You stop moving entirely, and ignore the way he hisses and tries to work himself down against your fingers. You look off away from him, into the far corner of the room. “Guess it’s no good, then. Better cut my losses and run. Have fun jacking off yourself, I’m sure it’ll be so much more satisfying than—”

                “ _Boys_ ,” says Jade. You can feel the way Karkat jumps, though you can’t really judge, since you do the same thing. When you look over at her, she’s leaned back on one elbow watching the two of you. Her other hand is still between her legs, and you can hear the vibrator, but with the skirt in the way, you can’t _see—_ “I shouldn’t have to tell you this, but if you don’t behave yourselves, you’re going to have a bad time.”

                “Yes, sir,” you say. Not because you feel especially sorry, but because at the very least, you’re going to say it before _Karkat_ does.

                “Hmm,” is all Jade says. She watches you. You can hear the vibrator buzzing harder as she turns up the dial. You can see the way her chest rises and falls, and you wish she was all pressed up against you, so you could hear everything, see everything, _touch_ everything. Her breath catches, and she presses her legs together. She shuts her eyes tight for a moment, her mouth open as she shivers, and oh, _oh_ —you can feel your pulse in your cock, goddammit, but you’re not allowed to come yet, you’re not going to be the first one to break the rules.

                Jade switches off the vibrator and sets it beside her on the bed. She takes a few seconds to smooth down her skirt, resettle her glasses. You and Karkat still haven’t managed to look away from her. She reaches under the bed to snag Karkat’s box of toys again and slides it out. “Karkat,” she says, “what do you want Dave to touch? Your bulge or your nook? Pick one.”

                He doesn’t hesitate for a moment before he says, “My bulge.” And after a half-second, he adds, “Sir.”

                “Okay.” When Jade stands up, she’s holding a balll gag. Is that for you? You have to bite back a surge of disappointment when she steps up to Karkat and opens _his_ mouth instead. While she’s buckling it into place, she adds, “Dave, you’re not allowed to talk either. But you’ve got to do it on your own. Can you do that for me?”

                “Yes, sir.” It comes out sulky, but you don’t care, you _are_ sulky. But once Jade is done putting on Karkat’s gag, she turns to you. She takes a handful of hair and pulls nice and sharp until you tilt your head up for her.

                She kisses you long and slow until you have to break away for air, and then she cups your cheeks and locks eyes with you. “I need you to be good for me. And I need you to play with _just_ Karkat’s nook for me, okay? Can you do that?”

                Karkat’s making a muffled outraged noise from behind her, but you grin and laugh as you say, “Yes, _sir_.”

                And Karkat keeps trying to talk past his gag while Jade goes to the closet. He keeps trying as she gets out a pail, and he doesn’t even give it up while she nudges his legs apart far enough to slide it between his legs. He’s still trying to argue past his gag when you slide a single finger up into his nook, and when you can feel him starting to drip against your hand.

                “Have fun,” says Jade. “ _I’m_ going to work on round two.”

                You can hear the bed creak as she settles back down, and you can hear the vibrator buzzing again, but you’re having too much fun watching Karkat’s face to look at Jade right now. He still hasn’t given up on trying to talk past the ball gag, which you suppose is sort of cute in a what-are-you-even-hoping-to-accomplish kind of way. His nook is definitely warming up. There’s genetic material starting to run down your fingers. When the first few drips hit the bottom of the pail, he moans and tries to curl forward towards you—and chokes as the rope around his neck pulls tight. He gets himself back upright, glaring at you like it’s _your_ fault. Come on, both of you know the real sadist here is the one sitting on the bed laughing as she watches you struggle.

                At least now that Karkat’s gotten going, it’s easier to keep him moving forward. He’s still tight, but he’s wet enough that you manage to get a second finger up inside him. You’re doing your best to avoid his bulge—only _orders_ of course, definitely not because you’re totally on board with annoying him—but with the two of you this close, you can’t help the way the heel of your hand bumps up against his sheath when you work your fingers in and out of him.

                He’s breathing hard past the gag when you finally feel his bulge start to peek out and say hi. It’s still slow going, not like this all happens all at once, but you’ve been doing this long enough to know that the end is in sight. And hey, you even manage to shuffle back an inch or two and give little Dave some breathing room. Karkat can’t even follow you this time, not without losing the pail. And you’re really glad you have that breathing room, because _fuck_. Watching Karkat like this, slumping forward as you finger him until the rope starts to choke him, then struggling back upright—you could come like this. You really could. And listening to Jade getting herself off right there while she watches the two of you going at it? God, you hope Karkat comes soon, or you’re going to explode.

                Once Karkat’s bulge is out, you can’t exactly avoid it entirely. It’s a friendly little trouser snake, seeking out love and affection, anywhere it can find it. It tries to go for your cock at first, and it feels so _good_ that you almost lose it and come. You pull your hips back as far as you can, trying to ignore the way it makes your shoulder ache, until Karkat’s bulge decides to get all intimate with your hand instead. It doesn’t have space to do much, not while you’re knuckle-deep in Karkat’s nook, but it manages to wrap itself nice and snug around your wrist, pinning your hand against him.

                Everything is wet and slippery with genetic material now, and it’s hard to even feel what you’re doing, but Karkat’s doing more than half the work for you with the way he’s grinding himself down against your hand. When you eventually manage to get a third finger inside him, he makes a sharp noise around the gag, and arches back as he shakes himself apart, genetic material gushing past your hand and into the bucket.

                He’s still shivering as he comes out of it. His eyes are tight shut, but he leans forward, slumping against your shoulder. Not bending at the waist and choking himself, but bending from the knees, so his weight is resting against you. You need to come. You can feel his breath against your neck and you can _hear_ the little noises he’s still making past the gag, you need to come so badly you think you might literally die of arousal if you don’t get off _right now._

                But when you take your hand from his nook and go for your cock, Jade snaps, “ _Dave_.”

                You look up at her, desperate.

                “Wait,” she says.

                Fuck fuck _fuck_ , you could almost cry with how unfair it is. You waited, you were good, you did what you were told, why won’t she let you come?

                “Hold on,” she says.

                You try to stay quiet. You try to follow the rules. But she’s there, _watching you_ , with the vibrator still between her legs, and she’s gotten off, and _Karkat’s_ gotten off, and you’re the only one here who hasn’t gotten to come and you’ve needed it so badly, and she’s not even letting you touch yourself, and you don’t know _why—_

                “Not yet,” she says.

                You can’t keep your mouth shut any longer. “Please, _please,_ I—Sir, please, I need to come, _sir, please—_ “

                “ _Dave_.”

                You freeze, shivering. You bite your lip so hard that for a moment you’re afraid you’ve drawn blood. Karkat nuzzles into your neck. He presses himself close against your chest. You appreciate the gesture, you really do, but it just makes you even more painfully aware of how badly you need someone to _touch you_.

                Jade is just watching you. Her hand is still up under her skirt. Finally, she makes a quiet noise and arches back, her legs pressing together. Never even mind touching yourself, you almost come right then and there.

                But when she sits back up, she locks eyes with you, smiles and says, “Now, Dave.”

                You jack yourself off so hard some hysterical corner of your brain wonders if you should be worried about friction burn. But with Karkat pressed up against you like this, making encouraging noises against your neck, and with Jade breathlessly watching you from the bed, it doesn’t take long at all. It barely takes anything at all to tip yourself over the edge, and that’s it, point of no return, there you go.

                You can hardly breathe for a few moments. You’re half worried you’re about to tip over sideways, which means you’ll probably take Karkat and the pail with you (oh please god no), but too bad, because you can’t remember how things like muscles or lungs work, never even mind anything complicated like _breathing_. But before you can manage to ruin things in some way, Jade’s already there, holding you and Karkat steady, leaning you up against her legs as she bends down to untie first you, then Karkat, and takes off his gag.

                When she picks up the pail and steps away to set it aside, you _do_ manage to tip over, though you don’t manage to do anything worse than landing on your own ass. Even though he’s looking as wobbly as you feel, Karkat is still upright, which seems extremely unfair to you, so you snag his arm and pull him down on top of you. You can still feel him breathing hard when he lies across your chest.

                Jade comes back to watch the two of you, and when both of you reach up for her, she stops just out of arm’s reach, crossing her arms and giving you a _look_. “If you pull me down from up here, I’m definitely going to land on _something_ sensitive, and then you’ll be sorry.”

                Sensible, very sensible. So you wait until she’s down on her knees before making a grab for her shirt sleeve and pulling her down on top of Karkat. Knocks the air right out of your lungs, but it’s definitely worth it. It’s a messy pile of people, with you buried right at the bottom (comfortable is for losers), but you get one arm snug around Jade’s waist and one around Karkat’s, and while they’re rearranging themselves and talking back and forth across you, you shut your eyes and just let yourself drift off into a quiet, lazy doze.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/147502533471/hold-me-down-and-hold-me-up-spockandawe)


End file.
